


little blue pills to help me sleep (don't like my life so I take seven when i drink)

by a_c



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Fellcest - Freeform, Gen, H U R T/comfort, M/M, Masochism, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Partial dismemberment, Porn, Public Sex, Sadism, honeymustard - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_c/pseuds/a_c
Summary: санс просыпается в мусорном баке.Это... не так странно, как можно было бы предположить.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cashtastrophy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cashtastrophy).
  * A translation of [little blue pills to help me sleep (don't like my life so I take seven when i drink)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264432) by [cashtastrophe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashtastrophe/pseuds/cashtastrophe). 



> dear cashtastrophy, last week i had to skip school because i got a stye from crying a river over this masterpiece  
> hope this tells something about how much i appreciate your work  
> thank you
> 
> _____
> 
> посвящаю этот перевод автору - за то, что я заработала ячмень от галлонов слёз, пролитых над её чадом
> 
> а теперь к делу  
> ~ э т о ковыряет по очереди все мои триггеры и фаноны ~  
> детализированность вселенной превышает все допустимые лимиты, охуительность так и хлещет, подставляйте вёдра, ребята
> 
> • работа является частью цикла под названием "goddamn, we missed the vein"  
> • автор по совместительству является ещё и талантливым художником, ссылки на её/его тамблер: morelikeskelesinstwopointoh.tumblr.com (nsfw), vstheworld.tumblr.com  
> • авторские плэйлисты: http://su0.ru/U2xs, http://su0.ru/Wltd
> 
> замечания и конструктивная критика касательно перевода всегда приветствуются!

санс просыпается в мусорном баке.

Это... не так странно, как можно было бы предположить. Вот этот ему знаком, что уже какая-никакая, но зацепка — подъедаемый ржавчиной зелёный металл, тщательно завязанные мусорные мешки и на удивление малое число мух. Из всех контейнеров, в которые он мог бы угодить, "Гриллбиз" — не самый худший вариант, наверное. Даже пахнет не так уж скверно. Что ж, впечатляет.

Он сонно трёт глазницы одной рукой и после быстрых умственных подсчётов похлопывает себя по карманам. Он обнаруживает ключи, телефон, кошелёк и... восемнадцать пропущенных. Все от Папируса. Все в течение последнего часа.

Время на телефоне: семь утра.

_Блять._

санс должен бежать, должен быть дома, типа, часов _двенадцать_ назад. Он хотел заглянуть к Гриллби только чтобы прихватить обед после смены — неизменные бургер и фри, неизменная лихорадочная паника не успеть их умять за десять минут, на ходу, ведь вдруг у Папса сегодня не задался день, неизменная кривая ухмылка от бармена и его голос, потрескивающий, как сырые дрова в камине, "...снова записать на твой счёт, санс?", как будто он не знает, что сансу ни разу в жизни не дозволялось иметь при себе наличку. Он даже отказался от трёх пальцев бурбона, припасённых для него Гриллби, так как же он?..

Прямо сейчас это не имеет ни малейшего значения, пустая трата драгоценного времени. Вместо этого он мог бы притащить свою виноватую задницу домой и попытаться сварганить что-нибудь на завтрак, пока Пап не вернулся с утренней пробежки. Разберётся со своими путаными воспоминаниями позже.

санс щурится воспалёнными глазами вверх, туда, где должна быть крышка, вознося благодарность небу за то, что Гриллби не закрыл её вчера.

Он старается не фокусироваться на том, как сильно это не вписывается в характер педантичного бармена. Не думать о смутной тошнотворной панике внизу живота, той самой, которая преследует его всякий раз, когда он упивается в хламину и просыпается с осознанием, что целый кусок прошлой ночи напрочь стёрт из его памяти. Вместо этого он превозмогает себя и цепляется за край бака, отчаянно скребясь в попытке стабилизировать хватку. Ему удаётся запустить когти в выступ достаточно глубоко, чтобы подтянуться на ноги и выпрямиться, и затем—

И затем.

И затем связь с его правой ногой обрубается _вконец,_ сменяясь всепоглощяющим водоворотом агонии, такой, словно к его бедренной кости приставили грёбаную бензопилу. Боль заряжает ему поддых и продолжает карабкаться вверх по бедру, и санс испускает полузадушенный всхлип, оседающий осиным роем в его несуществующих лёгких.

Вторая нога подгибается под его весом, и он мешком валится на стенку бака с гулким грохотом кости о железо и визгливым "твою _мать!"._

Он — еле-еле, с туманом в голове и зрением, пульсирующим в такт сердцебиению — поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на протестующую конечность, тут же об этом жалея.

Его большеберцовая просто... _заканчивается_ где-то в шести дюймах ниже колена, переломленная ровнёхонько пополам. Ступня повёрнута задом наперёд, выворачивая треснувшую малоберцовую, и лишь тонюсенький пшик нервозной магии удерживает всё вместе. Нижняя часть ноги липкая от крови пополам со ржавчиной, кость уже крошится в мелкую пыль.

— о-о-о-о-о-ох-х-х, сука, — выстанывает он сквозь зубы, и непрошеные слёзы покалывают в уголках глазниц. — нет, нет, ох, давай же, ну что за _хуйня._

Он едва может связать два слова в голове от болевого шока, но знает, что нужно позвонить Папирусу, вымолить у него спасение, и быстро, пока кто-то не набрёл на лёгкую жертву, загнанную в угол, беспомощную и совершенно неспособную сбежать.

Трясущимся когтем санс нажимает 1 в окне экстренного набора. Когда слышится высокий ритмичный гудок исходящего вызова, он медленно выдыхает и прикрывает глаза.

Он всецело ожидает от Папса криков. Он ожидает, что Папс будет в ярости. Он ожидает, что позже ответит за какой бы там ни было пьяный выверт, из-за которого угодил в эту ситуёвину.

А ещё... он ожидает, что Папирус ответит за звонок.

Хм.

Чего он _не_ ожидает, так это комплекта из пяти широких, влажных чёрных глаз, удивлённо моргающих на него сверху вниз, — и слащавого мурлыканья:

— Ой-ёй-ёй, дорогуша — погоди, я вытащу тебя отсюда, ох, твоя бедная _ножка..._

И её ладони, все шесть, нежно обхватывают его плечи, когда она поднимает его, но он всё равно гортанно и испуганно хныкает, забившись в её хватке — впрочем, новая вспышка парализующей боли обрывает все его недовольства.

Она трогает его, _зачем_ она _его трогает,_ откуда в её крошечном тельце взялось столько силы, чтобы удержать его, и, что куда более важно, почему она продолжает повторять ему, что он в порядке, он _в безопасности, Санс, просто дыши ради меня, вот и всё,_ потому что ничего не в порядке. Ничто не безопасно.

Однако он прекрасно знает, что такое приказ, и потому скрипит искорёженными зубами, тщится вычленить из своего рваного дыхания нечто, обладающее хотя бы смутным ритмом. Женщина — паучиха, поправляется он, когда его затуманенный взгляд немного проясняется, — протягивает маленькую ладонь и ласково поглаживает его затылок. санс содрогается.

Значит... значит, он всё делает правильно, да? Он всё ещё задыхается, всё ещё чувствует себя так, будто что-то заползло в его горло и сдохло там, но её прохладные пальцы обводят старую трещину на черепе, словно каким-то образом прикосновение к нему не вызывает у неё отвращения, и это—

Он не знает, что с этим делать, поэтому не делает ничего. Сосредотачивается на пронзительной агонии, прогрызающей себе путь сквозь его голень, вместо тревоги в её глазах, вместо мягкого "И как же ты так умудрился, милый?".

санс хранит молчание. Она знает его? Звучит именно так, хах, и он думает, что даже с его дерьмовой памятью было бы сложновато забыть гигантского чёртового паука в лавандовом коктейльном платье с оборочками. Её губы сжимаются в тонкую линию, мимолётно обнажая острые мелкие клыки, и она глубоко вздыхает.

— Санс?.. — Она уже не звучит так уверенно и двумя свободными ладонями обхватывает его лицо с обеих сторон, поворачивая череп, чтобы рассмотреть получше. Её палец невзначай очерчивает острый, как бритва, золотой клык, и она отшатывается назад, дуя на порез.

— откуда ты меня знаешь? — рокочет санс, и его огоньки на мгновенье зажигаются, впериваясь в её лицо. Она склоняет голову.

— Я уже в этом не уверена, дорогуша, — медленно произносит она. — Ты... ты похож на него, но ты не... Да _кто_ же ты?

Что ж, вот _это_ уже полная несуразица, хмурится он, и открывает было рот, дабы напомнить ей, что это _она_ знает _его_ имя, а не наоборот, санс-то её вообще впервые в жизни видит и нихуяшеньки тут не втыкает. Кроме, пожалуй, того, что нормальные монстры не зря сторонятся всяких там паукообразных.

Он открывает рот, как вдруг из-за её затянутого в кружева плеча...

— Маффет?

Н е т.

О нет, _нет,_ он пришёл за сансом, он и вправду пришёл — и, должно быть, пропустил свою пробежку этим утром, господи, он настолько зол, что поставил поиск своей пропавшей собственности выше излюбленной рутины, и это совсем не хорошо, Папирус ведь _обожает_ рутину...

Если бы санс хоть как-то держал себя в руках, если бы он не дрожал, и не исходил п _о_ том, и не был на волоске от гипервентиляции, он мог бы уже заметить, что Папирус вовсе не выглядел злым. Сонным — да, и, может в лёгком недоумении, в то время как черты его лица были расслаблены и непривычны. Он мог бы разглядеть самокрутку, стиснутую меж тупых зубов, мог бы увидеть толстовку несносного оранжевого цвета, которой никогда прежде не бывало в их стирке.

Он не замечает, конечно. Каждая его частичка, каждый полузабытый вялый инстинкт выживания немедленно ударяется в бегство с лихорадочной настойчивостью вырваться, _убраться._ Так что он испускает ужасный, унизительный животный вопль и выворачивается из хватки паучихи — Маффет? — в снег.

— Стоять! — протестует Маффет и тянется за ним тремя руками. — О, дорогуша, нет, ты же...

"...поранишься", — мысленно заканчивает за неё санс, потому что точно, точно. Его нога.

— п-п-прости, — пытается он промычать в направлении Папируса.

Он отключается ещё до того, как его голова ударяется о землю.


	2. Chapter 2

санс приходит в сознание в одиночестве.

Ничего из ряда вон выходящего, честно говоря. Пап — преступно ранняя пташка, так что когда сам он только выволакивает свою ленивую задницу из постели, его младший брат обычно уже покончил с утренней тренировкой и приближается к концу восьмикилометрового забега. Как правило, санс ставит будильник с вечера, чтобы утром у него было достаточно времени сонно попялиться в потолок и уговорить себя подняться. Сегодня же...

Он подрывается с места с тоненьким гортанным писком. Душа принимается колотиться в грудной клетке перепуганной птицей, когда он осознаёт, что снаружи _слишком_ ярко для раннего утра, он _забыл,_ он—

_Вот дерьмо._

санс выкарабкивается из спутанных простыней, благодаря судьбу, что хотя бы натянул шорты перед сном. Если Папирус всё ещё не примчался наверх будить его пинком под зад, значит, ему улыбнулась удача, может, его брат проспал, может, что-то отвлекло его во время пробежки?..

Может, у него есть время всё исправить до того, как Папирус узнает.

Только перекатившись к краю матраса — привычка, выработанная годами сна в пяти дюймах над полом, — санс осознаёт, что что-то совсем, _совсем_ не так.

Он неуклюже сваливается на ковёр, полузадушенно взвизгнув, что неправильно в квадрате — пол слишком далеко, и с каких пор привычные истёртые половицы застилает эта синяя пушистая дрянь?

На окнах... на окнах занавески. Стены обклеены фотографиями и постерами. Корзина для белья опрятно пристроена в углу, и вокруг ни намёка на смутный запах полночного пота и ужаса, давно пропитавший всё его имущество. Матрас, покинутый им секундой ранее, возлежит на крепком деревянном остове кровати, которую санс никогда в своей жизни не видел; приглядевшись к простыни, он ужасается: та вся испещрена мелкими выцветшими голубыми цветочками.

Что. За _хрень._

На нём даже надеты чужие подштанники, мягкие, приятного серого цвета с бирюзовыми полосками вдоль бёдер, вдобавок ещё и подвёрнутые ровнёхонько под коленом, и вот _это_ посылает орды мурашек по его несуществующей коже. Кто-то раздел его, кто-то видел его слабым и обеспамятшим, кто-то, чёрт подери, _лапал_ его, и...

...и вместо того, чтобы подвергнуть его любой из тысячи мерзостей, обернул прохладно-липкую, тускло сияющую зелёным субстанцию вокруг его жуткого перелома и уложил в постель.

Так что. Хах.

Это... другое дело.

Нога уже даже почти не болит, хотя зелёная штука аномально льнёт к фалангам, когда санс тыкает её на пробу. Пальцы вроде как тоже немного немеют от прикосновения, но когда он через силу поднимается с пола, нога держит. Он делает осторожный шаг.

И вот _его_ он отлично чувствует, болевой импульс колким стеклянным крошевом прошибает до самого костного мозга; санс не падает. Это главное. Боль — что ж, на его лбу собираются капельки пота, но, думается, он осилит короткую дистанцию бегом, если придётся. А ему, вероятно, придётся.

Потому что несмотря на тепло и уют, несмотря на бесчисленные учебники по астрономии, выстроившиеся ровными рядами на дубовых полках стеллажа, это место ему по-прежнему незнакомо. И учебники от этого принимают довольно угнетающий вид, не так ли, ведь это значит, что его похитители _следили_ за ним, что они знают о нём нечто такое, о чём его родной брат наверняка даже и не помнит.

Но. Паучиха — Маффет, поправляется он с мрачным смешком — определённо знала его имя. Обращалась к нему правильно и всё такое, вот только потом взяла слова обратно и сказала... как там она выразилась?

_ты похож на него._

На какого такого _его,_ мать вашу?

За все месяцы (годы?), прожитые сансом в барахлящей временной петле, за всё то время, что он провёл убивая и умирая, наблюдая снова и снова, как его младший брат осыпается пылью к его ногам, и после упиваясь вгорькую _каждый чёртов раз,_ он ещё никогда, никогда не оказывался в настолько диссонансно _чужом_ таймлайне.

(И это считая Самый Худший Таймлайн, да, тот, абсолютно двинутый, о котором он старается не думать. Он помнит острую, будто иголочкой вырезанную Чарину улыбку на том злополучном мосту, и кровь вперемешку с прахом на её истрёпанных рукавах, и тогда он просто... он вообще ничего не чувствовал.

Он шёл домой ощупью, не видя ничего дальше носков собственных затасканных кроссовок, шаркающих сквозь снег. На кровать он улёгся в том же немом забытьи и вытаращился в давно пошедший трещинами потолок. Солнце медленно село где-то за горизонтом — там, где он его больше не мог увидеть.

Он думал, что непременно узнает, что его грудь сдавит железный обруч в минуту смерти его брата, но когда Чара заскреблась в дверь спальни остриём ножа, он лишь тускло спросил:

— как давно?

Собственный голос эхом отозвался внутри черепной коробки. Царапанье стихло.

— Как давно _что?_

— _как давно умер Папирус?_ — Процедил он, и Чара усмехнулась, постукивая ногтями по дереву безо всякого ритма.

— Ты бы знал, если бы соизволил явиться, не так ли? — Крошечный кулачок внезапно ввинтился в дверь, сильнее, чем должен был бы на самом деле.

И снова. И _снова._ И затем обрушился град яростных частых ударов, заставлявших санса кривиться настолько, насколько позволяла его перманентная ухмылка, — Чара не в первый раз сбивает костяшки в кровь о дверь его спальни, но слышать это никогда не становится легче.

— ты же в курсе, что это не сработает, — подал он голос после нескольких долгих минут. Удары приобрели хлюпающий влажный звук, о котором он отчаянно старался не думать, огромное спасибо, но когда Чара заговорила, она являла собой эталон невозмутимости.

— Ну, я никогда раньше не _пыталась_ снести твою дверь голыми руками, — промурлыкала она непринуждённо. — Вот и проверим, так ли это бесполезно.

Так что сансу оставалось просто лежать, считать трещины в потолке и вслушиваться в её сбивчивое дыхание. Детей быстро одолевает скука. Это в их природе.

У санса было всё время на свете.

— Отлично, — наконец выплюнула Чара, — ну и ладно. Я найду способ сюда пробраться, дружок, не беспокойся. Мы с тобой ещё не закончили. Я скучала по тебе, санс, честное слово, но _моя хватка крепчает.)_

Даже тот карнавал ужасов не выкручивал что-то в его грудной клетке так, как эти чёртовы цветочные простыни. Это... блять, да это выглядело бы как детская спальня, если бы не гигантская кровать, и сансу сей факт _совершенно_ не нравится, особенно в сочетании с похищением.

— пожалуйста, не надо стрёмных фетишей, прошу, только не фетиши, — повторяет он про себя, словно мантру, и волочится к, предположительно, выходу. Его одежды и обуви в обозримом радиусе не видать, так что он держит пари, что и телефон у него тоже забрали. Папирусу не позвонить.

Не то чтобы он считает своих похитителей настолько тупыми, чтобы забыть запереть его, но эй. Попробовать не повредит, так?

Стоит только его когтям сомкнуться на дверной ручке, как дверь распахивается наружу, выставляя его лицом к лицу с...

Эм. С _ним самим._

— ох, — оторопело выдыхает другой санс, и его зрачки зажигаются ярким — _голубым?_ — светом, не несущим и толики сходства с привычным отражением в зеркале. санс всё равно не может перестать пялиться на идентичный изгиб клиновидной кости, на чётко очерченную глазную впадину, ведь этот парнишка свистнул _его_ лицо, но абсолютно не умеет им пользоваться. — чувак, ты чего соскочил? Папс меня прибьёт, если ты снова отрубишься. ну же, давай обратно, ковбой.

Тот приглашающим жестом указывает в спальню, и санс, оступаясь, едва успевает ухватиться за изголовье кровати и плюхнуться на матрас. Он пятится ползком, пока его позвоночник не впечатывается в стену, и начисто игнорирует протестующее жжение в ноге, потому что какого вообще здесь творится. Что это. Что за _нахрен._

_Где_ он, чёрт возьми?

— т-ты, ты кто, п-почему... — Выдавливает он, сглатывая вязкую панику, вспенившуюся в горле. Выходит нечленораздельно, даже близко не похоже на связное предложение, но это всё, на что он способен. Его двойник хмурится, или что-то вроде того. По крайней мере, его надбровные дуги образовывают тревожную складочку на переносице, а голова склоняется набок.

— хм, почему ты заикаешься? я не заикаюсь.

— иди н- _нахуй,_ — выплёвывает санс, и не-он делает шаг назад, примирительно поднимая руки в универсальном жесте для _"я не вооружён, придурок, попридержи коней"._

— эй, не стоит, дружище. я просто пришёл проверить твою повязку, окей? знаю, вся эта ситуация, должно быть, очень смущает, и поверь, мне тоже такой расклад _весьма_ щекочет нервы, но такими темпами мы далеко не уедем! извини за вопрос. я ничего такого не имел в виду, грубовато получилось, правда?

санс моргает. Он не знает, на что из этого потока информации реагировать первым делом — сосредоточиться ли на том факте, что этот мудак, видимо, и подлатал его ногу, или на том, что он извиняется на ровном месте, или эй, может, на том, что санс, судя по всему, каким-то образом _похитил сам себя._

Его дыхание истерически учащается. Выражение лица второго скелета смягчается.

— да расслабься! я не причиню тебе вреда.

— н-ну и откуда, блять, м-мне это знать? — Он притягивает свою пострадавшую ногу ближе, скорее инстинктивно, нежели по какой-либо другой причине. Эта поза не заставит другого санса забыть о его травме, и не то чтобы она могла его как-то защитить, когда эти странные большие глазницы вспыхнут гневной магией, — он и бежать-то не может, но.

— с чего бы мне тебя лечить, если бы я хотел сделать тебе больно? не находишь это немного нелогичным?

санс пожимает плечами. Двойник звучит довольно убедительно — он может по пальцам одной руки сосчитать все случаи, когда брат оказывал ему медицинскую помощь, но это было... лишь в исключительно паршивых ситуациях. Пожалуй, практически полная ампутация ноги может сойти за такую.

— с одним очком з-здоровья, — хрипит он и сворачивается в три погибели, — я всё р-равно долго не п-протяну. я не — _хех_ — я не совсем хорошо выношу давление.

Другой санс замирает, и его зрачки сужаются в ничего не выражающие точки.

— это... шутка такая? — Медленно спрашивает он. — потому что мне как-то не смешно.

санс испускает на это отрывистый смешок.

— ну что, блин, за умник не ПРОВЕРЯЕТ свои мишени? — отвечает он вопросом на вопрос. — откуда тебе знать, я мог оказаться гвардейцем.

Его близнец сощуривается.

— ты не... ладно, чел, я в курсе, что тебе страшно, но я _понятия не имею,_ что ты несёшь. начнём со всей этой штуки с "мишенями". зачем, по-твоему, ты здесь находишься?

— я _не знаю,_ — беспомощно рычит санс. — было бы куда проще, если бы вы двое сообщили мне это наконец.

— что? — Хмурится другой санс. — чувак, _что._ я имею в виду, почему ты так убеждён, что мы тебя здесь удерживаем? твоя дверь не заперта. ты не связан. ты можешь идти, если хочешь.

санс молча смотрит.

— я могу что? — Запоздало отзывается он.

— уйти.

— вот так просто.

— ...да?

И он должен. Он совершенно точно должен, потому что другой санс — _не думай о том, что это означает, не думай ни о чём, кроме как выбраться отсюда_ — не двигается с места, чтобы остановить его, даже когда он опасливо поднимается с кровати и делает шаг к двери.

— тебе же _больно,_ — вдруг мягко произносит Голубые Глазки, как будто думает, что санс об этом забыл. Его тон похож на тот, которым успокаивают взбрыкнувшего пони. — можешь идти, но далеко ты так не уйдёшь. это не угроза! — Тот лихорадочно машет руками перед собой, завидев, что санс остановился, как вкопанный. — серьёзно. я просто хочу помочь. _пожалуйста,_ — добавляет он. — пожалуйста. чувак, ты — ты _всхлипываешь_ во сне, я не могу...

Чего _не мог_ другой санс, ему уже никогда не суждено было узнать, потому что мгновением позже, пока он всё ещё топчется в шести футах от двери—

— О, привет. Выглядишь... лучше? — Дурацкая оранжевая толстовка и дурацкие кроссовки с развязанными шнурками, плетущимися по полу следом, мутные глаза и спирали дыма между рёбер, всё вообще не так, не так, _не так..._

Это не его Папирус. санс знает это, чует на каком-то метафизическом уровне. Знание по-прежнему не останавливает его от того, чтобы благодарно низвергнуться к его стопам.


	3. Chapter 3

— Это, — говорит Папирус, — эм. Это довольно неудобно, парень. Может, встанешь, или как?..

санс упрямо не сводит глаз с потёртых носков папирусовских линялых кроссов. Эти интонации идут вразлад с его воспоминаниями, но низкие картавые нотки рождают уютную теплоту в его метафорическом животе, нечто сродни виски, только лучше. санс едва удерживается от вздоха облегчения.

— Нет? Ты просто... останешься здесь, внизу, хах. Санс, он что— он что, _преклоняется?_

Да, совершенно точно. Это ужасно. Это _унизительно._ А ещё это первая знакомая вещь, за которую он смог ухватиться с того момента, как очнулся в мусорном баке с отхваченной по колено ногой, так что, наверное, его можно простить за минутную дрожь и попытку прижаться ближе, прежде чем одёрнуть себя.

Он проглотит стыд. В этом он хорош.

Всё нормально.

— Чува-а-ак, — охает Папирус и отступает назад на полшага. — Помоги мне с этим, бро. У него хватка будь здоров.

Теплое прикосновение к спине застаёт его врасплох. Маленькая ладошка опускается на шейный отдел позвоночника, пока вторая обхватывает надтреснутые фаланги — _почему ты заикаешься,_ спросили его пять минут назад, но всё, что санс хочет знать, это как тому удалось сохранить свою дурацкую гладкость и целостность и _белизну_ — и затем _другой_ мягко разжимает его пальцы, вызволяя Папирусову ногу.

— хэй, хэй, чш-ш-ш. всё в порядке. ты в порядке.

И что, чёрт возьми, это должно значить, что ему с этим делать? Он в порядке, как будто это что-то, блять, меняет. Он в порядке, как будто это слово имеет хоть какое-то значение.

— _отсоси_ мне, — рычит он и отпрядывает от крошечных тёплых ручек, сворачиваясь угловатым клубком.

Он не хотел огрызаться, просто. Другой санс _трогает_ его, и он не понимает, почему, почему чужой Папирус никак не реагирует, почему позволяет этому происходить. Он не понимает, почему другой санс двигается без разрешения, не в состоянии постичь, почему тот не падает ниц, не распластывается на полу, как ему надлежит, но всё здесь так чуждо, может, и это тоже изменилось.

Он не хотел задирать мальца. Большую часть времени он и не помнит, что эта штука всё ещё здесь, пока не запнётся об неё, но один бездумный взмах его хвоста подсекает двойника под колени и отбрасывает назад. Тот приземляется с визгом, точь-в-точь щенок, которого хорошенько лягнули, и в его широко распахнувшихся глазницах плещется обида.

Раздаётся нежное _динь,_ и санс обнаруживает себя вздёрнутым вверх неудержимой силой, нос к носу с отчётливо закипающим Папирусом.

— Осторожней, — рявкает он. — У него всего одно очко здоровья, уёбок.

санс, впрочем, не обрабатывает и половины сказанного; не смог бы повторить приказ Папируса даже под дулом пистолета. Слова неважны — важно лишь то, что кремень в голосе не-брата заставляет зверя в животе санса _трепетать_ в предвкушении, и это притупляет окружающий мир с пугающей эффективностью, — невзирая на то, что когти Папируса сомкнулись в воздухе, а не на его горле. Он, чёрт, он выглядит _разъярённым,_ и злится он на санса, и это почти как благословение господне: так знакомо, что санс разомлевает в потоке магии, не отдавая себе в этом особого отчёта. Это рефлекс, не больше, это лишь ослабляет извечный узел тревоги, гнездящийся ровно в центре грудной клетки, но ослабляет настолько, что почти можно дышать.

— да, — выдыхает он умиротворённо, с полуприкрытыми глазницами. — _да,_ босс. хорошо.

— _Иисусе,_ — ему незачем поднимать взгляд на не-Папируса, да и нет желания этого делать — он слышит это в его голосе, эту лёгкую нотку очарованного отвращения, ту же, что и у его брата, когда тот...

....и нет, _неа,_ санс не собирается об этом думать прямо сейчас. Он не может думать об этом сейчас. Он не может думать ни о чём, кроме сокрушительных тисков магии, сжимающих его душу, и бесовского оранжевого свечения в левой глазнице Папируса — резкий контраст с правой, тусклой и пустой.

— Ладно, — бормочет Папирус дрогнувшим голосом и опускает его на край матраса чересчур осторожно. — Вот _это_ прикольный триггер, на который я не хочу больше натыкаться никогда.

— Он, эм, — тихо произносит другой санс откуда-то из-за пределов поля зрения, — думаю, это... помогло? По крайней мере, он прекратил гипервентилировать. — Он издаёт высокий смешок, балансирующий на грани маниакальности. — То есть, может, попробуешь... сесть рядом? Похоже, ты ему нравишься.

— О-о-о-о, ну нет уж, спасибо, _ни за что,_ — отзывается Папирус, позволяя своим зрачкам снова вспыхнуть. Он подцепляет тлеющую сигарету из прожжённой дыры в ковре, кривится, и сызнова засовывает меж зубов. — Есть что добавить, дружище? Не хочешь поведать, из какой же, чёрт подери, тьмутаракани ты к нам пожаловал? Потому что мне что-то в голову ничего, кроме бритвы Оккама, не идёт.

— я не, я не знаю, — мямлит санс в собственные коленные чашечки. — простите.

— Ты понятия не имеешь, как оказался в мусорном контейнере Маффет?

— я д-даже не знаю, кто _такая_ м-маффет.

— Но ты Санс. _Один_ из, — следует незамедлительная поправка, и санс усмехается под нос.

— т-технически.

— И, я полагаю, ты не... — Он обводит неопределённым жестом себя, своего брата и их бодренькую спаленку. санс комкает цветочные простыни в кулаки. — Ты не местный, так ведь?

— я. не. **з н а ю.** — Выплёвывает санс.

— Папс, — говорит его вроде-как-близнец, и он, ого, ни с того ни с сего он оказывается совсем рядом с сансом, достаточно близко, чтобы взять в свои ладони его, трясущиеся. Он улыбается, несмотря на предостережение в голосе, улыбается ему _по-настоящему,_ с гусиными лапками в уголках глазниц, а не просто роднящей их пожизненной усмешкой. — Давай просто позволим ему чуток отдышаться, прежде чем ты начнёшь его допекать, окей? Сейчас он явно не в самом лучшем состоянии для допроса.

И это словечко, "допекать", ох, санс знает, _что_ это значит. Он был прав, прав с самого начала, конечно же, зачем ещё было лечить его? Зачем тратить время, если им от него ничего не надо, зачем истощать силы, таща его раскаивающуюся задницу через снега? _Я ничего не знаю,_ так и норовит вырваться, _Босс не делится со мной ничем, кроме шлеи блядского поводка,_ но. Его и в лучшие-то времена не назвать красноречивым, а непрерывное жужжание скотского мозга, затарахтевшего всеми шестерёнками, вовсе лишает его дара речи. С низким, испуганным хныканьем он сворачивается в клубок, позволяя зрачкам померкнуть в смятении.

Рано или поздно должен настать момент — если мир был хоть сколько-нибудь справедлив (что, как ему следовало бы знать к этому времени, значит немного больше, чем слащавая пушистость принимания желаемого за действительное), — когда его тело привыкнет к боли точно так же, как и сознание. Мысль о боли ничуть не страшит его, не _пронимает его до костей_ (хех), ведь вовсе неудивительно, что хватка двойника на его запястьях крепчает. Ему нужно просто закрыть глаза, просто склонить голову и терпеть, но он брыкается в руках другого санса, потому что он, по-видимому, ёбаный идиот, который никогда, никогда не учится на своих ошибках.

— п-пожалуйста, — выдыхает он, — пожалуйста, не надо, не надо... — санс понятия не имеет, чего просит, точнее, что умоляет своего близнеца _не_ делать. Он лишь знает, что ненавидит мелкие кусачие мурашки, взбегающие вверх по рукам от ощущения своих-но-чужих пальцев, сжимающих его синюшные запястья. Этот санс сноровистей его — логично, кости-то здоровее, — хоть его когти с клыками гладко обтёсаны. Бесполезны в реальном бою.

Он ожидает, что слова возымеют примерно столько же воздействия, сколько имели на его настоящего брата, но, к несказанному удивлению, двойник мгновенно роняет его ладони и вскидывает свои в прозрачном жесте капитуляции.

— Воу, окей, не трогаю. Понял. Я, пожалуй... м, как насчёт стакана воды, а? И, наверное, самое время для ещё одной таблетки болеутоляющего...

_ещё одной чего,_ не говорит санс, потому что его куртка исчезла, а с ней и заначка, но мальчонка практически вприпрыжку вылетает из комнаты, явно взволнованный перспективой сделать наконец что-то полезное.

— Это же те, белые, да, Папс?

— Ага. На них ещё написано "M357", — отзывается Папирус. Его глаза лишь на мгновение задерживаются на пустой дверной раме, в которой исчез его брат, но сразу же возвращаются к сансу, сощуренные и насторожённые. — Дай взгляну на твою руку.

санс на это приподнимает голову, едва-едва.

— что?

— По-твоему, я заикаюсь? — Папирус пересекает комнату и встаёт прямо перед ним, требовательно протягивая ладонь. Он нетерпеливо щёлкает пальцами. — Живее, ну же, пока он не вернулся. Левую.

Сбитый с толку, санс повинуется.

Он не уверен, чего ожидает — как минимум, нечто мучительное, — но Папирус берёт его руку невесомо, легко. Он просто переворачивает её и с прищуром изучает аккуратные печатные буквы, врезанные в сансову грязно-белую локтевую кость. Отпускает. Такое чувство, что его вот-вот вывернет.

— Ну _пиздец,_ — бормочет он.

В кои-то веки санс согласен.


	4. Chapter 4

— в-всё норм, — произносит Санс, съёжившись меж разведённых бедренных костей Папируса. Он посылает ему странноватую, дёрганую улыбочку снизу вверх, но его глазницы черны и пусты. — я н-не... я не обязан тебе нравиться.

И Папирус, _блядь_. Он хочет возразить, да, это практически вшито в его подкорку, потому что, быть может, это и не милое, знакомое личико его братишки — со всеми этими шрамами, синяками, _отвратительно_ корявыми зубами и потёртым золотым (???) имплантом, — но голос, чёрт его дери, всё тот же, даже если эта версия дрожит, как осиновый лист.

Он не хочет слышать дерьмо такого рода из уст своего псевдобрата.

Тут даже и близко не пахнет _нормальностью_.

 

*

 

Хотя за ужином, пожалуй, всё складывалось не так плохо, пока они дружненько уминали кесадильи и (возможно) чутка перебрали с пивом.

(По крайней мере, дела пошли в гору, как только им удалось убедить нового Санса, что ему можно сидеть за столом вместе с ними, и это нервировало по стольким причинам, сколько Папирус на данный момент _не способен_ переварить.)

Их столовый гарнитур, состоящий из квадратного деревянного стола и четырёх стульев, не блистал оригинальностью — зато им всем было где разместиться, и для гостей места имелось предостаточно. Прибавленьице к семейству, однако же, предпочло вместо этого мяться в проёме, пока Санс готовил, беспокойно переминаясь с ноги на деформированную ногу. Его лобная кость покрывалась испариной всё интенсивней с каждой пролетающей секундой. Папирус не мог себе представить, как могла поспособствовать охлаждению толстая чёрная куртка, но тот выглядел до того трогательно благодарным, когда ему её вернули — чистую, сложенную, заметно меньше смердящую нервным потом, — что они оба просто скривились и промолчали, когда он застегнул это дело до подбородка и натянул капюшон на надтреснутый череп.

Папирус открыл бутылку пива и облокотился о столешницу, засунув свободную руку в карман. Он наблюдал за пацаном краем глаза, выжидая...

...что ж, ладно, он не был до конца уверен, чего именно выжидал, но ему было спокойней, когда потный чувачок находился прямо в его поле зрения. Тот был на другом конце комнаты, на приемлемом расстоянии от его _настоящего_ младшего брата, который бодро насвистывал что-то за готовкой, отчаянно фальшивя и не попадая в ритм. Он стоял спиной к Сансу-чужаку, словно бы и не рассматривая вариант, что прибывший может представлять угрозу. Зная Санса, ему это наверняка даже в голову не пришло. Его брат всегда был слишком доверчив.

Папирус усвоил иное. И усвоил накрепко.

— Ты вообще собираешься помогать, или так и будешь вертеться рядом? — Его брат, вооружённый пурпурным фартуком с оборочками — подарок Маффет Сансу, но и Папирусу в каком-то смысле тоже, потому что Сансу он был великоват и смотрелся _уморительно_ — и лопаточкой, подпёр бок рукой в перчатке. Он кивнул на шкаф за Папирусом. — Достань хотя бы тарелки, длинноногое ты чудовище.

Папирус громко фыркнул, засунул пиво в сгиб локтя и повиновался, вспоминая лишь в последний момент захватить третью. Санс уронил первую кесадилью (каким-то образом, слава богу, не подгоревшую; редкий выживший той русской рулетки, в которую Санс раз за разом играл на кухне) на верхнюю тарелку и закинул следующую тортилью в сотейник.

Он подмигнул Папирусу.

— Спасибо, бро. Передай это ему, ага? Он выглядит так, будто не ел, вроде как, _неделю_.

Лично Папирус думал, что это длилось значительно дольше, судя по тому, как пришелец впился взглядом в пищу, прежде чем его зрачки метнулись к лицу Папируса, словно выискивая указание, как ему поступить. Его ладони крепко сжались в маленькие кулачки по бокам. Он не придвинул к себе тарелку. Лишь ощетинился неуверенно, настороженно, как бродячий пёс.

(Сравнение было _не совсем_ точным. Папирус был тем, кто расстегнул красную кожаную мерзоту, обвитую вокруг его шеи. Он видел отметины, оставленные этой дрянью, там, где она стесала позвонки до блеска.

Он видел бирку со _своим собственным грёбаным именем,_ своим именем, номером телефона и чином, которого никогда не получал, и надпись _вернуть за вознаграждение,_ и.

И D-образное кольцо, погнутое так сильно, что его просто обязаны были крепить к поводку хотя бы пару раз. Скорее всего, многие "пары раз".

Папирус знал, что пацан не был бродяжкой.

А ещё он спрятал эту штуку до того, как Санс заметил. И отказывался об этом сожалеть.)

— Ну, вперёд, — произнёс Папирус, так мягко, как только смог. — Поешь, малой. Нога быстрей заживёт. Эй, не хочешь пивка?

Выглядя ошеломлённом в лучшем смысле этого слова, скелет кивнул.

— д-да, я, эм. п-пожалуйста?

— У меня есть только пейл-эль, — сказал Папирус, делая большой глоток и открывая дверцу холодильника. Он извлёк вторую бутылку из-за стопки — разумеется — пачек покупного фарша для тако и свинтил крышку отточенным движением. Раздался мягкий хлопок. — Сойдёт?

Он подал пиво пацану, протянувшему за ним трясущиеся пальцы, пялиться на которые Папирус старательно избегал.

Тем не менее, казалось, жест полностью лишил двойника его брата дара дечи. Тот открыл рот раз, второй, кашлянул, затем просто нахмурился, промолвил "спасибо" и неуверенно глотнул, как будто ожидал, что Папирус всё же передумает. Он не сводил глаз-огоньков с коленных чашечек Папируса.

— Пустяки, — пожал плечами Папирус. Он подтянул свой стул туда, где Санс уже поставил его тарелку, плюхнулся на него и принялся за еду с довольным вздохом, внезапно осознавая, насколько же _голоден_.

Он пропустил обед?.. Да, скорее всего, учитывая, что направлялся к Маффет, когда дёрганый маленький близнец его брата решил дебютировать на большой сцене, и не то чтобы после этого у него было время перехватить бургер. Санс, похоже, свою порцию тоже умудрился не сжечь в редкой полосе удачи, и вот Папирус уже открыл рот, намереваясь вонзить зубы в хрустящую тортилью с плавленым сыром, когда...

— Не хочу никоим образом критиковать твои жизненные выборы, приятель, но, эм... неужели тебе не было бы удобнее на настоящем стуле?

Папирус моргнул.

— я в п-порядке, — рассеянно донеслось откуда-то из области его берцовых костей, и... чувак сидел у его ног, неловко сгорбившись на четвереньках, как собака. А ещё он следил за Папирусом не мигая, с восторженным, непрерывным вниманием. Он не притронулся к еде.

Ждал, пока Папирус не приступит, понял тот с неприятным содроганием.

— Сядь за стол, какого _хера,_ — рявкнул он, сам того не желая, ведь что прикажете ему делать с _этим?_ Глазницы нового Санса немедленно расширились в чём-то сродни панике. Он и в самом деле _рванул_ с места в спешке забраться на стул, позабыв о второпях оставленном на полу пиве.

Прижав колени к груди, точно напуганный ребёнок, он свернулся калачиком на сиденье, хотя позиция ни под каким видом не могла быть удобной, с его-то заживающей ногой. Он обернул хвост вокруг ног и схватился за него чумазыми пальцами, всё ещё не сводя пристального ястребиного взгляда с Папируса.

— Ешь, — сузив глазницы, медленно проговорил Папирус.

Санс повиновался. Подобно дикому зверю, набредшему на брошенный труп, со всей прагматичной сноровкой падальщика он вгрызся в еду. Папирус и его собственный Санс с ужасом наблюдали, как тот умял всё в минуту и не попросил добавки, хотя явно умирал с голоду. Он даже не потянулся за пивом.

Он просто уселся, глядя в никуда, не говоря _ничего,_ и слизывая масло с костяшек наколдованным языком. Бледно-розовое сияние его магии никак не помогало скрыть усталые круги, прочерченные глубоко под глазницами, но отчётливо отражалось от двойного набора серебряных барбелл, продетых сквозь язык.

Папирус не смог заставить себя закончить свой ужин.

 

*

 

Маленькие ладошки на его бедренных костях, пусть истрескавшиеся и серые, выглядят _точь-в-точь_ как ладони его братишки, когда те обвивают запястья Папируса — хотя единственные случаи телесного контакта между ним и его Сансом происходят лишь когда они растягиваются на диване перед телевизором, крутящим ужастик, с миской попкорна между ними, передавая туда и обратно запотевшую бутылку пива.

В конце концов, Санс всегда быстро хмелел, и Папирус предпочитал держать его в неведении насчёт своего десятилетнего романа с их винным погребком, да, и кстати о нём... ему нужна будет целая кварта алкоголя, чтобы снова уснуть после _такого_.

Это _не_ нормально.

Санс обхватывает изгиб его седалищной кости сквозь толстый хлопок трико без всякого предупреждения. Папирус вздрагивает от прикосновения, отскакивает с коротким полузадушенным ахом и шипит:

— Что ты?..

— всё _хорошо,_ — повторяет Санс. — п-просто позволь мне, ладно, я м-могу — я могу, будет приятно. обещаю, т-ты просто, просто п-позволь... — Он тянется за резинкой папирусовых штанов и он— господь всемогущий, он _вжимает зубы_ в чувствительную кромку кости, позволяя им раскрыться ровно настолько, чтобы дать проскользнуть этому проклятому языку, он...

Медлительный мозг Папируса наконец бьёт тревогу, когда язык настойчиво оглаживает его (слава богу) всё ещё скрытую тканью лонную дугу. Он лихорадочно сгребает запястья Санса, ухитряясь поймать оба одной рукой и _вцепиться,_ несмотря на сопротивление. Другой рукой он крепко хватает Санса за покрытую синяками челюсть и отпихивает его голову, отпихивает этот язык, рычит:

— Нет, нет, что по-твоему ты _творишь?_

Санс обмякает в его руках, его узкие плечи вздымаются с каждым вздохом. Он до невозможности неподвижен в хватке Папируса, замер, как чёртов олень в свете фар, — румянец на скулах, огоньки дико и хаотично пульсируют. Запрокидывает череп, вжимается крепче в руку, обвитую вокруг горла. Облизывает клыки, слишком медленно, чтобы это выглядело невинно. Ухмыляется.

— _оу,_ — мурлычет он. Он звучит неимоверно довольным собой, низкий рокот из глуби его грудной клетки болезненно выкручивает Папирусу метафорические кишки. — так вы всё же не такие уж и разные, хах?

Что бы _это_ ни значило.


	5. Chapter 5

— итак, — жизнерадостно начинает Санс, как только храп его брата наконец-то выравнивается в мягкий ритм, — ты, эм, ты рядом с ним не особо много говоришь, да?

Голова Папируса тяжело и знакомо обмякла на его плече, его дыхание греет Сансу ключицу. Он даже чутка пускает слюни, вцепившись в пустую пивную бутылку, как в плюшевого медвежонка, и Санс решительно не понимает, что же такого в его милом, грустном брате, что его двойник обмирает в ужасе, стоит им только пересечься взглядом.

Как правило, Папирус не пил _столько_ перед утренней сменой, но, положа руку на сердце, они с новым Сансом шли ноздря в ноздрю. Если Санс и выучил кое-что о своём дёрганном маленьком близнеце, так это то, что паренёк кажется весьма и весьма неплохо знакомым с дном бутылки.

Его беспокойство, по-видимому, экспоненциально увеличивалось с каждым приконченным Папирусом пивом. Он не выглядел особенно счастливым, но никогда не отказывался от бутылок, которые Папирус продолжал ему протягивать, — пусть и хмурился всё сильнее, в очередной раз скручивая крышку проворными пальцами.

Папс, конечно, гигантище. У него есть некоторая тенденция нависать над собеседником, словно он не вполне осознаёт, насколько высок, — и Санс, в принципе, способен понять, каким устрашающим это может показаться незнакомцу.

Но. Это же тоже Санс, так? Санс откуда-то... из другого места, — он пока не совсем смекает, откуда именно, окей, — Санс, который, вероятно, не должен существовать вместе с ним в одной реальности, не говоря уже о том, чтобы, свернувшись у ног Папируса, медленно и неумолимо уничтожать ящик пива, но.

Он не может не знать Папируса.

— прости, — бормочет не-близнец, уткнувшись взглядом в ступни. — я не особо много знаю кроме того, что уже рассказал.

— ну да, — вздыхает Санс и запрокидывает голову, устремляя взор в потолок. Его лоб идёт морщинами в раздумьях. — так ты просто... очнулся здесь.

Двойник эхом отражает его вздох, карябая этикетку на бутылке.

— ага.

— и ты вообще ничего не помнишь? ты не был... — он осекается и начинает снова, словно извиняясь, — то есть, Папс надирается всякий раз, когда идёт к Маффет, я просто подумал...

И это — эта мимолётная дрожь — самое близкое к нормальной реакции, что ему только удалось выудить из пацана в течение последнего часа. Тот вскидывает голову, расширив глазницы в чём-то, отдалённо напоминавшем бы удивление, если бы не испуганно искривившийся рот.

— Папирус... делает это регулярно? — Севшим голосом спрашивает он.

— э-э-э... да?

— чё-ё-ё-ёрт, — вырывается у него тихий шёпот. — как же ты—

— как я что?

Каким-то образом он горбится ещё сильнее с очевидным намерением утонуть в собственной куртке, зарываясь ладонями в карманы и снова роняя взгляд на ступни. Он безмолвен, недвижен столь мучительно долгие несколько секунд, что Санс легонько подталкивает его коленом, и даже тогда тот не смотрит на него. Звук, издаваемый им, напоминает зубовный скрежет.

— н-неужели это _не больно?_

— неужели _что_ не больно?

— когда он... — И они так близки сейчас, так близки к раскрытию хоть сколько-нибудь ценной информации о его разбитом маленьком двойнике, но вместо этого тот ссутуливается и трясёт головой. Делает большой глоток своего наверняка теплеющего пива. Кончик его хвоста отбивает напряжённое стаккато по полу. Санс уверен, что тот и не заметил.

— откуда ты? — мягко спрашивает Санс, ощущая дурноту. — что... приятель, что с тобой _случилось?_

— я... твою мать, и как прикажешь _мне_ отвечать на этот вопрос? — Его близнец исторгает безрадостный смешок. — я просто... я не отсюда. уж _это_ -то я знаю. он, — тут он кивает головой на Папируса, свернувшегося неподалёку и негромко похрапывающего, — не мой брат.

— чувак, надеюсь, что нет, — Санс выскальзывает из-под руки Папса и сползает на ковёр с глухим ударом. Он тянется за рукой близнеца, оглаживает большим пальцем скверную трещину, протянувшуюся поперёк его ладони. Не упускает того, как другой Санс резко втягивает в себя воздух от прикосновения, но не отстраняется. — без обид, но твой брат, похоже, тот ещё мудак.

— вы даже _дверь_ не запираете, — произносит другой Санс вместо ответа. — вы... вас это реально не колышет?

Он юлит. Санс видит это — у его брата такой же загнанный взгляд, когда он хочет скрыть что-то от Санса, и зрачки он отводит _ровно_ с той же поспешностью, если попытаться склонить его к зрительному контакту.

Санс терпеть не может, когда Папирус так делает.

Но если его двойник в этом плане похож на Папируса, то скорее всего, он точно так же не выносит давления, — Папс раздражается и начинает огрызаться, оказавшись оттеснённым к метафорической стене, словно паника подтачивает его фирменное непрошибаемое спокойствие; словно он смотрит на Санса и не различает знакомых черт. Словно Санс — враг, и эти моменты никогда не длятся долго, но ранят каждый чёртов раз. Он научился оставлять своему брату пути отступления, и прямо сейчас его близнец транслирует по всем каналам связи, что нуждается в том же одолжении.

Санс бросает взгляд на входную дверь.

— что именно?

У Папируса была дурная привычка забывать закрывать её за собой, приползая от Маффет. Не раз и не два Санс толкал дверь, отправляясь на работу, и обнаруживал ключи брата торчащими из замка — и благословенно нетронутыми.

Они жили в довольно приличном районе. Им на руку играло, наверное, и то, что у них нечего особо было воровать — телевизор был слишком громоздким, чтобы вынести его незаметно, и он с трудом мог представить себе кого-нибудь, решившего позариться на его коллекцию пластиковых фигурок.

— ну, то есть, я хотел бы, чтоб Папс научился наконец запирать дверь, но. — Он пожимает плечами. — Сноудин довольно тихий. Там, откуда ты родом, это не так?

На мгновение мутно-розовые огоньки зрачков задерживаются на нём, и просто... он просто пялится, бессодержательно, как будто не до конца понял вопрос.

— ага, — в конце концов бормочет он, отводя взгляд влево. — это... не так.

После он замолкает на продолжительное время, но позволяет Сансу держать себя за руку, так что.

Санс засчитает это как победу.

 

*

 

Папирус не стучит.

Он не может, сгрёбши в охапку не-Санса, обвившегося вокруг него коалой. Того так трясёт, что Санс через всю комнату слышит барабанную дробь, которую отбивают его кости. Густо покрасневшими, буквально-таки алеющими скулами он вжимается в оголённое плечо Папса, и спина его ходит ходуном от беспорядочных вздохов — индикаторов приближающейся панической атаки.

— эм, — произносит Санс. Он не спал, когда его столь беспардонно потревожили. Вместо этого, откинувшись на изголовье, он устроился с потрёпанным экземпляром "Краткой истории времени" на коленях, вооружённый очками и погрызенной ручкой, — не совсем подходящее снаряжение для ночёвки — но в Папирусовых глазницах плещется ужас.

Он водружает другого Санса в ногах кровати, поскрёбывает затылок одной рукой, бормочет:

— Я... я к Маффет, — и мгновенно испаряется с обезоруживащим хлопком.

— он, он н-не надел ф-футболки, — отмечает другой Санс, всё ещё не отрывая пустых глазниц от клочка на ковре, где пятью секундами ранее стоял Папирус. Он снова вспотел, цепляется фалангами в рваный край толстовки, как утопающий в соломинку. Выглядит так, будто его вот-вот стошнит.

— она сочтёт это за шутку, — машет Санс рукой. Он вкладывает ручку в книгу, отмечая своё место, захлопывает её и водворяет на тумбочку подле будильника, после чего сдвигает очки на макушку и похлопывает рядом с собой. — не хочешь прояснить, в чём дело?

Двойник насупливает брови — и хм, наверное, это можно назвать хмурым, несмотря на его намертво приклеенную усмешку. Он не двигается.

— нет, — цедит он так ядовито, как может, и горбится настолько, что плечи оказываются по соседству с височными костями. — вообще не хочу.

Его ладони цепенеют у него на коленях, но не расслабляются. По всему кряжу его костяшек тянется паутинка трещин, на обеих руках, словно он со всей силы саданул по чему-то твёрдому и тут же попытался добить это вторым кулаком. Провожаемая взглядом Санса, левая рука близнеца взмывает к горлу, и когти замирают в сантиметре от контакта, беспокойно шаря в воздухе в поисках фантома, которого уже нет.

(Санс был неплохо осведомлён насчёт того, чем этот фантом мог быть.

Папирус даже близко не так хорошо прячет улики, как думает.)

Санс тщательно взвешивает свои следующие слова, слегка склонив голову набок.

Это... странно, не так ли, что он, похоже, до икоты боится их обоих, но рабски предан лишь одному? До этого момента он не считал ершистость нового Санса какой-то исключительно подозрительной, но может, лишь потому, что ещё не видел другого Папируса.

Что не казалось странным, так это то, что новоприбывший — раненый, напуганный и явно переживший нечто Очень Плохое — рычал на всякого, кто пытался приблизиться. Это совершенно естественно, обыкновенная самозащита, но.

Такое чувство, что Папирус пытался _(пытается)_ в какой-то мере... попрать его право на неё. Будто ему жизненно необходимо заострить внимание на ужасе, встряхнувшем мирок его близнеца.

Если бы Санс только остановился и поразмыслил над этим вовремя, если б он только провернул это несколько раз в голове, то, наверное, предвидел бы нечто подобное.

Не то что бы он хочет... это всё ещё _он сам,_ в конце концов, всё ещё Санс под слоем этого тряпья, Санс за отрешённой, вялой улыбкой, и осознание, что лишь благодаря чрезвычайно удачной прихоти Вселенной он очутился здесь, в этой уютной кровати, с ласковым — если только большей частью апатичным и в текущий момент отсутствующим — братом и любимой работой, вместо... кхм.

Откуда бы _он_ ни был.

И Санс не наивен, окей — он всё ещё королевский страж. Он, как-никак, занимает пост, предполагающий короткое знакомство с менее пикантными жителями Подземелья. Он видел... не так уж много, но достаточно, чтобы понимать, что _неуклюжий_ не всегда переводится дословно. Достаточно, чтобы смутно догадываться, почему его двойник вздрагивает от малейшего телодвижения Папируса, но, кажется, относительно спокойно чувствует себя в компании Санса, даже съёживаясь от холода на краю кровати.

Он сказал ему _нет,_ в конце концов. У Санса сложилось впечатление, что это не совсем то слово, которое часто выходит из его рта.

— ну ладно, — говорит он и зарывается обратно в подушки. Очки присоединяются к его книге на тумбочке, и он остро ощущает на себе покалывание пристального взгляда — два бледно-розовых огонька провожают его, пока он не скрывается под одеялом. — выключи свет, когда будешь ложиться, хорошо? книги в стеллаже, если ты не устал.

Он не думает, что его заинтересуют книги. Паренёк выглядит явственно истощённым: бледен как смерть, под глазницами залегли глубокие тени, сутулость в плечах именно из тех, что сопровождают костоломное — хах — изнеможение.

Тем не менее, он всё ещё пялится, когда Санс проваливается в сон.

 

*

 

Санс просыпается около трёх утра, с бескрайней пустыней во рту, и умудряется спуститься вниз попить и подняться даже не припоминая, что у него гости.

(Он останавливается у двери Папса на всякий случай, и рад увидеть, что на этот раз тот был в состоянии скинуть кроссовки, прежде чем рухнуть на матрас.

Его энтузиазм слегка сдувается, когда он осознаёт: вся комната провоняла джином и грязным бельём.)

Санс едва не роняет стакан от оторопи, замечая тёмную фигуру на своём пледе, и успевает поймать его лишь самыми кончиками фаланг.

Другой Санс свернулся клубком, как собака, баюкая череп на скрещённых руках; кончик хвоста покоится на его назальной полости. Он всё ещё полностью одет, и отороченный капюшон куртки скрывает его затылок.

Он выглядит настолько меньше, чем чувствует себя Санс.

Для него собрать подушки и свалить у подножия кровати, прежде чем осторожно перебраться через близнеца и скользнуть обратно под одеяло, — дело пары секунд. Он следит за тем, чтобы не прикасаться к другому обитателю кровати, но провались он на месте, если позволит гостю спать у себя _в ногах._

Впрочем, он не отодвигается, когда его двойник издаёт крошечный, удовлетворённый вздох, или когда тот минутно вжимается в бок Санса в поисках тепла.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ред ненавидит вечеринки

[тогда]

Это случилось в первый раз — и не в последний, иисусе, даже _не близко,_ — когда Папирусу едва минуло шестнадцать; когда он был уже на добрый фут выше санса и вдребезги пьян.

Выпускной был... довольно важным событием, когда шанс дожить хотя бы до совершеннолетия равнялся пятидесяти процентам, так что он и слова не сказал, наблюдая, как Папирус пытается уместить в рюкзак половину отцовского бара с таким натренированным бесстрастием на лице, что оно почти заглушало звон стекла при каждом его шаге.

— Только посмей сказать папе, — прорычал он угрожающе, а ещё — сунул в руки ошеломлённого санса бутылку реально хорошего виски и добавил, с хлопком по плечу и чем-то, отдалённо напоминавшим улыбку, — но вот это пусть будет небольшим подарком, лады?

Гастер не предпринял ни единой попытки запретить Папирусу пойти на вечеринку.

На самом деле санс был не вполне уверен, что Гастер вообще в курсе, какой сегодня день или есть ли дома кто-то ещё. Он по глазницы зарылся в толстенный отчёт, напечатанный на (странно) розовой бумаге, и сидел так вот уже несколько часов подряд, напряжённо хмуря надбровные дуги. Впрочем, он не преминул рассеянно махнуть рукой, пока Папирус крадучись пробирался через гостиную.

 

Андайн поджидала его у входной двери, на лице — маска святой невинности, даже когда санс многозначительно обнюхал воздух вокруг неё. Её единственный глаз был ясным — по крайней мере, она не была настолько тупа, чтобы накуриться перед визитом; а ведь она, кроме прочего, толкала сансу траву еженедельно на протяжении всей своей юности. Густой, цитрусовый запах, вившийся вокруг кармана её пальто, сложно назвать неожиданностью.

— ничего тяжёлого, — пробормотал он, достаточно тихо, чтобы Гастер не услышал, даже если бы соизволил обратить внимание. Она не взглянула на него, но кивнула, отрывисто и кратко, и её длинные пальцы быстро нашли его. Она вложила в его ладонь маленький пакетик, завёрнутый в пластиковую упаковку из-под сэндвича. Он сдвинул брови. — что это? я уже забрал свой на этой неделе.

— Ты же тоже уже выпустился, так ведь? — мягко произнесла она и пожала плечами, её глаз всё ещё следил за Папирусом, пока тот крутил да мусолил шарф на шее, хмурясь своему отражению в дверце холодильника. — В прошлом году, если ходил в школу. Отстойно, что у тебя не было вечеринки.

Он едва удержался от смеха при одной мысли об этом, но не попытался всучить ей пакетик обратно.

— ...эм. спасибо?

Папирус вывалился из дверного проёма, прежде чем у неё появилась возможность ответить, и грубо подцепил её за локоть, таща за собой в пропитанный колючей прохладой ночной воздух.

Он не оглянулся.

 

*

 

Ровно в три тринадцать утра телефон санса пиликнул достаточно громко, чтобы вырвать его из чуткого сна; подобные звуки он слышал от железяки нечасто.

_Одно новое сообщение,_ заявлял экран. санс сонно потёр глазницы, щурясь на свет. Он не узнавал номер, но это ни о чём не говорило, учитывая, что Гастер и Папирус были единственными людьми, которым когда-либо было нужно с ним связаться.

_двигай сюда и забери своего говнюка-братца_

— содержалось в сообщении, что сузило круг потенциальных адресантов, но ненамного.

_кто/где ты_

— отправил он и получил в ответ фотографию угрюмого лица Андайн, без промедления сопровождавшуюся мутным фото места, где, как он полагал, и проводился их выпускной вечер.

_он в норме??_

_он мудак_

— ответила Андайн,

_но в порядке_

_нужно просто притащить его бухую задницу домой_

Она не предупредила его.

В её защиту, она наверняка предполагала, что темперамент Папируса имел способность отличить врага от друга, даже когда тот был настолько в доску. Может быть, она думала, что санс мог _(собирался)_ постоять за себя. Возможно, имела неосторожность поверить, что он не пострадал бы, что смог бы уложить братишку на лопатки, когда у того и так заплетались ноги, и безопасно доставить домой, в постель, прежде чем тот успел накосячить ещё больше. санс не думает, что она хотела ему зла, и чёрт подери, когда он явился на порог дома, то даже не поинтересовался, почему у её футболки порван ворот. Он был сам виноват.  
Он не винил её. Он не _винит_ её. В том, что он такой слабак, нет её вины.  
Так что.  
Когда это случилось впервые, это случилось на вечеринке.

 

*

 

[сейчас]

На третий день спонтанного визита санса братья закатывают вечеринку, или что-то вроде. Это ничего. Это даже хорошо. У них своя жизнь, ясное дело, и всё было запланировано чуть ли не за месяц до его вторжения, которое, кхм. Не то чтобы представлялось возможным запланировать _вообще._

Папирус, со своей стороны, попытался — безуспешно — отговорить брата её устраивать, несмотря на тот факт, что организовывалась она в честь него самого — его повысили, судя по всему, хотя санс не совсем уверен, о какой из его многочисленных работ идёт речь.

— Просто ещё больше бумажек, — объясняет Папирус, пожимая плечами. — Ничего особо вдохновляющего, но платят лучше, поэтому. — Он нежно улыбается. — В самом деле, думаю, Сансу просто нравится устраивать вечеринки.

— она совсем небольшая! всего пара друзей, и мы, скорее всего, закажем пиццу и усядемся смотреть безвкусное кино весь вечер. мы будем рады, если ты присоединишься, — извиняющимся тоном произносит другой санс, и его зрачки расширяются, пока он обвивает пальцы вокруг сансова хвоста. — но если захочешь остаться наверху, то всё в порядке, не волнуйся. никакого давления, окей?

Он мягко оглаживает один из позвонков большим пальцем в том ритме, который, похоже, должен его успокоить. Он больше не пытается трогать ладони санса — быстро выучил большую часть всех его ужасных мелких триггеров, этих оголённых нервов, которые заставляют мир темнеть перед глазами. Каким-то образом он умудряется действительно помнить их все.

Это впечатляет. Иногда санс забывается, совершенно упускает из виду очередной свой заскок, пока не обнаруживает себя задыхающимся в стальной хватке панической атаки. Его двойник никогда не повторяет одну и ту же ошибку дважды.

— Это правда такая уж хорошая идея? — интересуется Папирус из своего диванно-подушечного царства — вездесущая сигарета в зубах, полупустая бутылка пива зажата между коленей, руки стискивают игровой контроллер, который он с завидным упорством пытал последний час. — То есть, всего пара монстров — это всё равно... монстры. — На экране его персонажа скидывают с обрыва, тот разбивается насмерть с чересчур жизнерадостной восьмибитной трелью и тут же респаунится почти на целый уровень позади. Папирус с чувством матерится.

Он не пытается быть жестоким. санс полностью осознаёт, что Папирус держит его в плюшевых рукавицах с Той Самой Ночи. Он заметил явное рвение Папируса предоставить ему личное пространство, словно на три фута вокруг него во все направления внезапно раздался непроницаемый барьер. Чёрт, он избегает находиться с ним в комнате в одиночку, даже не смотрит на него без необходимости, как будто... блять, как будто он _боится_ санса или типа того, будто он думает, что санс вот-вот на него запрыгнет и обесчестит, будто он вообще _способен..._

Он так, _так_ старается не прикасаться к сансу, никогда не оказываться даже в зоне досягаемости. Он предпочитает выставлять вместо буфера между ними своего младшего брата при каждом удобном случае.

 

Когда санс попытался пробраться к нему в комнату следующей ночью, то обнаружил, что дверь надёжно заперта. Примерно так и обстоят дела каждый последующий раз.

"Забывает временами запереть дверь", ага, _пизди больше._ Папирус дохера педантичен насчёт этого. Определённо куда более осторожен с этим чёртовым замком, чем с чем-либо другим.

санс не вкуривает, каким раком он вообще должен что-то делать, если даже не может _добраться_ до Папируса.

Он... ладно, он пока не пытался ничего предпринять с другим сансом. Он знает, что должен, знает, что у него здесь двое хозяев, но до сих пор не выяснил, кого из них ему полагается посещать; нечто странное ворочается у него в животе каждый раз, когда он продирает глаза посреди ночи и прослеживает взглядом расслабленные, округлые черты лица своего близнеца; останавливается и рассматривает возможность этого. Паровозик его мысли резко сходит с рельс примерно в тот миг, когда он морально готовится стянуть эту дурацкую цветочную простынь с рёбер двойника.

Она просто запинается, как сломанная пластинка, эта мысль, и в нём что-то коротит: сама идея того, чтобы скользнуть пальцами вдоль летящего изгиба подвздошной кости этого мальчонки, нырнуть в тазовую впадину... Он не знает, в чём дело — в том ли, что это пугающе напоминает мастурбацию (он не занимается этим дерьмом, ни в коем случае, он знает правила) — или в искреннем неприятии, вызываемом в нём крепкими, скруглёнными костями другого санса, его целыми рёбрами, всеми этими незначительными различиями между ними, которые он продолжает замечать.

Он бы сделал это и глазом не моргнув, если бы вместе с курткой ему вернули и портсигар. Другой санс приносит ему одну-единственную белую таблеточку каждые четыре часа и шепчет "прости" каждый раз, легонько поглаживая челюсть санса, пока тот не откроет рот и не покажет, что действительно всё проглотил. Как бы ни повернулись события, ему не удастся их копить.

Одной таблетки достаточно, чтобы притупить острую боль в ноге до вполне выносимого зуда на краю сознания. Её хватает и на то, чтобы слегка расслабить его, наполнить голову приятным гудением, благословенно нарастающим с каждой бутылкой, которую подсовывает ему Папирус, но с двумя... чувак, с двумя он бы трахнул этого пацана первой же ночью. Он бы заполз к нему на колени в ту же секунду, когда Папирус бросил его на матрас. Расправился бы с делом пораньше. Даже, может статься, сымитировал бы нечто вроде энтузиазма, потому что парнишка явно не из доминирующих типов.

Вместо этого он просыпается следующим утром, давясь колдовским языком от непонятного веса на груди, тёплого и тяжёлого и...

...и пускающего тонкую струйку слюны его куртку. Его двойник во сне перекатился на живот и растянулся на матрасе по диагонали, используя грудь санса вместо подушки. Он лишь шмыгает и прижимается ближе, когда санс делает несколько глубоких, рваных вдохов, так тихо, как только может.

На секунду санс холодеет: что если он снова сделал _эту вещь,_ вещь, из-за которой Папирус регулярно вышвыривал его из своей постели мутными предрассветными часами. У него была гадкая привычка примагничиваться к Папирусу во сне, всегда инстинктивно регистрируя тёплое присутствие чужого тела в кровати. Его брат не питал нежных чувств к потным утренним объятиям с монстрами, перманентно охваченными ознобом, и санс, наверное, мог его понять. По крайней мере, Папирус, добрая душа, услужливо предлагал ему подушку на полу в те ночи, когда санс не мог дойти до своей комнаты пешим ходом и был слишком обдолбан для телепорта.

Нет, осознаёт он, уставившись на столбик кровати, он... нет, он всё ещё лежит в ногах, это его чистенький близнец решил к нему присоединиться. Должно быть, даже по собственной воле, вон, и подушки тоже передвинул... Так что это был сознательный выбор, так ведь, и теперь сансу предстоит разобраться, что со всем этим делать, потому что сигналы, посылаемые этим чудиком, _не имеют никакого ёбаного смысла._ Его мысли всё ещё в полном раздрае, когда другой санс вдруг принимается сонно кряхтеть, потягивается, как кот, и состраивает ленивую улыбочку.

— утреца.

— п-привет, — отзывается санс и ждёт, пока пацан осознает, что распластался прямо на нём. Ждёт, что тот нахмурится, отстранится, пожалуется на разбудившее его отрывистое дыхание, зловоние старого пота и немытых костей, _хоть на что-нибудь._

Что-то обязательно да находилось.

Он просто широко зевает, настолько, что санс может вдоволь налюбоваться его (идеально, твою мать, ровными) коренными зубами, и тут же отрубается. Дремлет ещё где-то с пару минут и снова просыпается, потягивается, топает вниз делать оладья. Он даже не приказывает сансу следовать за ним.

_Ничего_ в этом придурке не поддаётся объяснению.

— всё же нормально, да? — спрашивает он, и санс приходит в себя, когда маленькая ладошка несильно сжимает его хвост. — ну, с вечеринкой? ты сможешь это вынести?

Такое чувство, что его двойник может как-то определить, в какой момент он теряет нить разговора и ударяется в совершенно иные размышления; способен заметить то, как отрешённо он пялится в пространство прямо перед собой. Он не стесняется его одёргивать. Отвратительно.

санс морщится. Обычно у него получше обстоят дела с самоконтролем и заземлением. Только вот колёс у него больше нет, ошейника тоже, и он не курил уже около трёх дней, так что ассортимент его защитных механизмов значительно сузился, окей? Его осоловевшему мозгу наверняка можно простить и вялое моргание, и заплетающийся язык.

— д-да, конечно. всё ок.

Стало быть... нельзя сказать, что они не пытались дать ему отходной путь.

Он просто слишком туп, чтобы им воспользоваться.

**Author's Note:**

> да, написание имени санса скачет от заглавной "С" до строчной, да, это обосновано психологически, нет, это не ошибка


End file.
